


Going for the Gold

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [84]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Disability Fest, During Canon, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flirting, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like a bit of danger. Close the door and let me show you, <i>ja</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for the Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For Disability Fest 2015 and the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Gazelle/Tilde - prize.
> 
> Dubious consent is no worse than the end of the film. Default since Tilde is held against her will.

Gazelle rolls the supper tray into the princess’ cell, ignoring the woman’s incessant questioning. She’s gotten good at ignoring Valentine’s messes, even pretty blonde ones. But as she turns to leave, Tilde quiets, clearing her throat.

“I suppose those are useful,” she says, words clipped. “Useful and lovely.”

Gazelle feels a smug grin crawl to her face. She turns, her blades tapping magnificently against the stone floor. “You like them, your highness? I like them, too.”

Tilde arches an elegant eyebrow and stands to face Gazelle. “I like a bit of danger. Close the door and let me show you, _ja_?”

Gazelle shakes her head. “I won’t close the door. If I may,” she says with a pause, not actually _wanting_ to humiliate the captive, “I will make an example of you.”

Tilde’s eyes go dark and she nods furiously. When she moves to take off her silky top, Gazelle makes a noise of dissent.

“I will do it,” she says, and before Tilde can question, her clothes are in tattered ribbons on the stone floor, leaving her bare.

But Tilde isn’t frightened—in fact, she looks like she’s just won the grand prize. “Show me what else you can do,” she says, voice low with arousal.

Gazelle knows she and their kinky Swedish princess are going to get along just fine.


End file.
